Rose's Tragedy to Love of Happiness
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: It is Rose Weasley in her 5th year at Hogwarts, when something horrible happens to her, what happened? How will people around her react? Selective WeasleyBashing, KindMalfoys and Supportive Potter's, Longbottom and Zabini even Krum is involved, how he is involved will be in the story...Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 – After Attack and Peoples Reactions

(Some bashings)

As Rose stumbled out and fell to her knees crying, a ghost of Helena Ravenclaw appeared in the same hall, and seeing one of her own on the floor with torn clothes and crying, she came to the conclusion that someone had attacked her and went to get Bloody Baron and Grey Lady also known as her own mother to get Headmistress and Professor Longbottom with Professor Scamander. As she waited for them to arrive, she went up to the distraught girl, as she said

"Help is on its way, my dear girl, it is Helena, Rose." Rose looked up at the ghost with tears still running and a look of gratitude in her eyes, as Helena heard the two Longbottom and Scamander coming running like crazy, as well them almost pestering Grey Lady of what had happened when they came and saw Rose, Luna Scamander before Lovegood gasped and grasped Neville's hand in hers in friendly way, as she said only

"Rose, oh dear girl what on earth happened to you?" Rose only cried harder in her hands, as the two other professors like Professor Snape did, since Hermione appointed him as a grandfather to her children afterall, she saved his life after that darn snake bit him badly. He went up to her side, sitting down to her side, as he said

"Rosie, what happened, will you show me through your memories?" She only nodded as she held onto his arm in desperate way, as he pulled his wand up and did charm speechlessly, as the others stood there watching what was going on there.

#In Rose Weasley's Head of Memories#

_**Severus saw through her eyes that Cormac McLaggen Jr had bounded her arms above her head and clothes was torn of her body as he did a spell to spread her legs then the worst pain ever as he entered her body in that cruel way, trying to scream but couldn't due to a gag in her mouth of her own knickers which he had stuffed there after stunning her and did these bounding on her. Then she showed him that Jr boy had come in her and ran off after letting the bounds and gags of her body and mouth and she dressed then Severus saw her stumbling and falling crying in her arms and Helena Ravenclaw seeing her and asking her what happened dear girl**_

#Out of her memories#

Severus looked very angry, as he was controlling his actions around the again crying granddaugther before him. He took her into his arms gently, as he looked up at Minerva and said

"Get Mrs Weasley and Mr Krum but not Mr Weasley here right this second. Hermione needs to know that her only daugther has been attacked and very badly too, Minerva!" As a voice said

"I will get them here, Severus, Minerva, Neville, Luna." Albus' voice came through a borrowed potrait of one of the potrait.

"Thank you, and tell them it is a hurry too!" Albus only nodded as Neville said

"Severus, do we need to get Aurors over too? If so, I can get Harry and Draco over this second by the bracelet I share with them, to get Aurors quicker over?" Severus only nodded, as Neville looked stoically, as he pulled his arm out and put his finger on the bracelet and made it go red, as they would wait for the persons they called for, they got first to Headmistress' office where Albus came and said that Hermione and Viktor would be right there. Minerva thanked him, as he settled back into his own chair in the potrait as Severus went to the fire, called Hospital Wing out and went through and came back with Madam Pomfrey who said at same time of arrival of the Aurors, Hermione and Viktor, when Rose saw Hermione she only said "Mummy" which caused Hermione turn to her only daugther and to see her distraught face said

"Rosie, mummy is here sweetie,, (she turned to Severus her father in this world) Dad, what happened, Albus here only said she had been attacked but not how or who or what, I can see my daugther's clothes are torn apart and she is crying hysterically?" Harry piped in, said

"Yes that is what we two want to know too." Severus went to Rose's side, as he said

"First, Poppy you need to do an exam on Rose here, a you know what exam" Poppy gasped, paled then pulled her wand out and did the exam she now knew what he meant, as she did so, she spelled her clothes she had on into a bag and others appeared before anyone could see anything.

"Second, Harry and Draco, you two will get Cormac McLaggen Jr into custody of a brutal rape of Miss Rose Weasley, she was raped by him 30 minutes ago by him in a classroom, I have the memories from her consent to see and give them to you" Hermione gasped and wanted so badly to go to her daugther's side,but waited for the exam to be done and Poppy ok to go to her daugther. As Poppy said

"Hermione you can go to her side, the exam is done and Harry these bags are with everything you need for the "trial if it gets to be one" and also in those bags are her memories in two bottles. Rose, this here is two-in-one potion, this is both a contraptive and pain-relief potion, due to that he stole your innocence in that brutal rape and also to prevent any kind of pregnancy." Rose flushed red, as she drown in it down her throat, as Hermione held her daugther in her arms and Rose broke down in heartwrenching sobs, as Harry and Draco winched, as Draco said

"I will tell Scorp to come, he needs to know this aswell he is only one except for your children and Hugo to be able to calm her down" Harry nodded, as he said

"Get Lily, James and Albus here too, Draco, Albus should be with Scorp in their common room afterall." Draco nodded gave a look to Hermione who smiled sadly and nodded, as she understood what he meant about Scorp. Harry said

"I will get Gin and Teddy with Victorie aswell Arthur over, it is not a good idea to get Ron or Molly since they will be too much of hysterical or hypocrites and blame it all on Rose" Hermione winched but nodded at Ronald's name, Victor said

"Hermione you need to tell them later when Rose has told them what happned to her, you know i know i am right in that" Hermione nodded at her friend soon to be her new husband, as Rose only looked between them then gasped as she got what was going on between the two for now. Hermione only gave her smile apologically. Rose only held her tighter around her waist as they waited for the others to come. Viktor went to their side and after Rose saw him she only held his hand, which caused Hermione to smile slightly that her only daugther wasnt afraid of him or men's touching her after what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – Others Arriving and Reactions

"Be ready of the storm of persons who are minutes away of arriving here, Severus only said as the door opened up with a bang. Scorpius saw his father and his Auror companion Harry Potter with him then he saw Viktor Krum and Hermione Weasley here, then to his worst he saw his girlfriend and love of life in baggy clothes crying in her mother's arms, he only said

"Rosie, baby?" She turned and ran into his arms crying, as he only held her tightly, as he said

"Dad, Hermione what happened, why is Rosie so upset?" Albus and his siblings came after to hear him say this, and looked around and to see his dad here too meant it was something bad and serious. Lily said only in small voice

"Daddy what happened?" Harry looked at his only and youngest daugther with tears in his eyes of her being to young for this her and Hugo was so, but he had to be honest to her or all of them, as Teddy came through and said

"Daddy Harry, what happened to Rose, you only told me through your patronus she had been hurt badly and that I with Vicki needed to be here asap" He sighed as he shared a look with Hermione first then with Rose who only nodded quickly from Scorp's arms, as Draco and he shared too a look then he said

"Children, your sister/cousin or in Scorp's way girlfriend, was badly hurt by a male student soon to be ex student" Rose only sobs in her boyfriend's arms, as he said after hugging her tighter

"What did that bastard son of McLaggen Jr do to my girlfriend?" Harry said

"You knew what his plans were to do with her?" He shook his head looked at his dad who nodded to tell them.  
>"No but my smell or all senses I have are way stronger and I smell him on her, that is how I can know who it was on her body or scent. I am a half-veela, Mr Potter, my dad being a full veela and mom only a witch no veela in her blood and my waking happened at age 13 and I recognized her as my mate straight after that happened" Harry nodded as Hermione had a smile that her daugther, would have a mate who was faithful and helpful, for her through this. Draco said<p>

"Son, Rosie was raped by him" Scorpius only reacted with his wings going out and his eyes turned very angry, as Rose reached up a hand to his cheek, as she said

"Scorp please dont, let my uncle and your dad my future father in law handle him, please Scorp" He looked down at her and held her tighter as she no longer cried but sob gently in his chest, as he said

"Make him pay, dad, dearly for hurting what is mine, my mate, dad" His father nodded only with slightly smile, as he said

"I with Harry and our Aurors will son, aswell I will tell your mother and Harry will tell Gin and her family of those he chose to tell of her family. We promise, son" Scorpius only nodded pleased as Lily came running into the room crying, holding her cheek, James and Albus said

"Lils, what happened, sis?" Harry looked worried, as Scorpius now snarled, as he said

"That bastard, dad, he will be needed to be stopped now, he attacked Lily too. I can smell him from here" Lily nodded as she crumbled to the floor, as Harry took her into his arms, she started to cry really, as his aurors annonuced they would get him to Ministry and to why too, as Albus said let me come I will get the Great Hall to quieten down and you can say loudly to everyone to hear it to why he is being expelled and taken away. The aurors nodded and they were off. Harry said

"Lils, what happened, what did he do?" He only heard slapped her and he trying to rip her clothes off when she stunned him surprizing him of doing so and where to find him still" Harry was proud aswell furious and worried for her, as Al and James went up and held their little sister, Rose looked angry but still hurting, Hermione said

"Harry I will get Gin, I think we need her here" Harry nodded, as Viktor went to get Arthur and Kingsley from Ministry.

#Hermione's Pov#

I arrived Potter's Manor, and came inside to see Ginny cooking as usually, when she turned she said

"Blimey, Mione, dont scare me like that, hey whats wrong?" Hermione looked like she wanted to break down really, but held it back, as she said

"McLaggen Jr raped Rosie and he tried to do the same with your Lily, Gin. Harry is there like Viktor and Draco too. Our kids too" Ginny gasped and dropped it all putting on a stasis charm and went with Hermione immenditally.

#Viktor's Pov#

I arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry narrowingly missing that bastard Ronald Weasley on the way to minister Shacklebolt and his assistent Arthur Weasley's office. When I got there, I knocked on their door and heard a faint "Come in" and I went in, as Arthur said

"Viktor what are you doing here? Kings, Viktor Krum is here"

"I am here to get you two to Hogwarts, something really bad has happened to Rose and Lily, Arthur, and Kingsley we will need you for this too" They two nodded and stood and went with Viktor back to Hogwarts by flooing from there.

#Back to Hogwarts#

Hermione who had come back with Ginny who stood with Harry and holding her Lily in her arms, who was crying of her mom being here, stood by herself, as Severus went up to her side, he said

"Mia, is everything ok with you and Weasley?" She shook her head no, as she said in his ear she would tell later when this was over with to them all about it all, and that Viktor knew and wanted to be there when she does tell them. Severus only nodded at his adopted daugther, hugged her quickly, as the fireplace burst up and out came Viktor, Arthur and Kingsley. Viktor went to Hermione and Severus' sides, holding Hermione's hand discreetly. As Arthur said

"Gin, what on earth has happened here, I mean Rose is sobbing still as well your daugther my other granddaugther is crying her eyes out in your arms?" He was getting too upset as Severus said

"Arthur first calm it abit, and I will tell what happened. (Arthur and Kingsley both nodded, aswell Gin) Rose here first was raped by McLaggen Jr 35 minutes ago, while Lily only got slapped but it scared her a lot still, for a reason I don't know yet." Arthur look very angry, but composed himself as he took the two girls in his arms and hugged and kissed their heads gently before letting the two go back to where they were.

"I won't tell Ronald or Molly for a reason I think you all know, especially you and Harry, Hermione" Hermione winched but nodded, as Rose said

"Mommy, why did you winch? Mommy what did he do to you?" Hermione looked at her daugther with slightly shock in her eyes of getting it already and shared a look with Viktor who went to her side, and held her back to himself. Harry looked like he wanted to strangle someone as he got what Ronald had done to Hermione, and glared at nothing. Arthur looked worried, as well the others, Severus looked worst of worried and abit angry as he saw her neck was bruised up and Viktor holding her waist now as to support her.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a message for everyone who is reading my stories. I have new account on here, which name is HarmonySaBella1324, you are most welcome to add me on there.

Anyways, I am in a deep writer's block and great deal of a help to how continue my stories or clean them so they will be better read and written. Someone who willing to help me out, is welcome to either contact me on here or my new account.

I am also very much in a state in real life, where my depression is abit over me, due to losing my grandmother and had her funeral this monday in this week.

So I am in need for a Beta and someone who can help me out with doing the cleaning and re-write the stories even for me to sound better.


End file.
